The present invention is related to the field of dry film processing and more particularly to a developer which heats the film to a developing temperature as the film is stretched against an arcuate projecting heating surface.
A heat processable film has been developed wherein images recorded on the film can be developed by heating the film to its developing temperature and then cooling the film generally to room temperature. The film may be of the type manufactured by the Kodak Co. of Rochester, N.Y.
Three patents of interest for purposes of establishing the state of the art are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,034, entitled "Dry Film Processing" by J. N. May;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,487, entitled "Microfiche Recording Apparatus and Method with Stationary Film Head" by M. H. McCormick; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,876, entitled "Laser Recording System" by S. H. Mohr.
The #034 and #487 patents disclose a heating block having an arcuate projecting heating surface which is urged against the dry film. The #034 patent requires a complementary surfaced heating block positioned adjacent the first heating block for directing heat to the back surface of the dry films. Neither patent shows a mechanism for holding the film while it is stretched into a uniform contact with the arcuate projecting heating surface.
The #876 patent is referenced for its teaching of a recording system for automatically placing an image on the film of an aperture card.